


Hoy la luna hablará muy alto

by Alega



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente habla de ellos dos y a Shuji eso no le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoy la luna hablará muy alto

Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva relación.

Shuji ya no escondía su verdadero ser con los demás; se esforzaba en mostrarse tal y como era y así esperar que siendo él mismo le agradara a sus compañeros. Sabía cuando ceder y cuando no, aunque negarse a las peticiones de sus compañeros le causara todavía un ligero malestar. Ante esto, recordaba a Nobuta y su recuerdo lo mantenía firme en su decisión.

Pronto, se fue integrando y siendo uno más del grupo.

A diferencia de él, Akira no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Directo y sincero, iba a su ritmo y no se dejaba guiar por otros en ningún momento, sólo accedía en las cosas que le gustaban y esas en su mayoría eran diferentes a las de un chico común. Shuji se preguntó si Nobuta no le habría pedido que lo siguiera porque conocía el aislamiento de Akira y, en cierta forma, él era el único que lo podía sacar de allí. Eran una pareja que se complementaban y estaba seguro que Nobuta lo había sabido desde el principio.

-Kusano-kun es tan extraño… -comentó una chica, cerca de los pupitres de ambos. Dos de sus amigas le dieron la razón y voltearon hacia ellos sin disimulo.

Shuji quiso esconderse en su asiento; odiaba ese tipo de miradas indiscretas, y también que el aludido siguiera tan campante, concentrado en el bento que había preparado para los dos.

-A esto le faltó más carne –se quejó Akira y se comió la última bolita. Le miró, esperando la reprimenda por su desagradecimiento, cosa que recibió con un Shuji molesto por otra razón que nunca sospecharía.

-Entonces, a la próxima cocinas tú –le dijo y se llevó el arroz a la boca, sólo que no llegó a probarlo. Akira lo interceptó y terminó comiéndoselo él-. ¡Hey, era mío!

-A Akira se le quema la comida, Shuji-kun.

-¿No les parece que se comportan como novios? –observó la misma chica, riendo bobamente.

Shuji se sonrojó y, por el sobresalto, se le cayeron los palitos de las manos.

-Torpe, torpe… -se rió Akira, dando un aplauso.

¿Era acaso que no lo había oído o sólo pasaba de eso? Esos comentarios se repetían últimamente en boca de todos y le sacaban los nervios.

Recogió los palitos y miró de forma reprobatoria a Akira.

-¡Debes cambiar esta situación!

-Er, ¿de cuál hablas…?

Shuji no se atrevía a decirle la respuesta.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, Akira se había ofrecido para pasar la noche juntos, en su apartamento. Caminaron compartiendo las bromas y comentarios de siempre, pero esta vez Shuji se percató de algo sumamente inquietante: ¿por qué los que pasaban por su lado eran únicamente parejas?

-Porque aquí van los novios para ir a casa –le explicó Akira cuando formuló su pregunta al aire-. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? –volvió a reírse.

-¡No! ¡Aquí siempre caminamos nosotros dos! –exclamó Shuji, sonrojándose y evitando mirar a su alrededor. Akira se rió más y dio un aplauso.

-Entonces soy el novio de Shuji-kun.

Shuji no supo si interpretar eso como algo dicho en serio o en broma. Al final, se controló y se relajó un poco. No podía tomarse las cosas tan exageradamente; además, esos comentarios sobre Akira y él no debían molestarlo, ya que no eran del todo ciertos. Ni siquiera se habían besado la primera vez ni mucho menos Akira había mostrado mayor interés que el de un amigo… "Ah, no olvides el hecho de que a ti tampoco te gusta, tonto. ¡Ese debió ser tu primer pensamiento!"

-Con tal que no piensen que vamos a tu apartamento sin intenciones de sólo dormir… -dijo, tratando de oírse natural.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso sólo dormiremos? –protestó Akira-. ¡Eso es aburrido! Aburrido, aburrido… -Akira lo miró fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Deja de ser payaso, sabes lo que quise decir.

-¡Kon! Shuji dice muchas cosas que a Akira le cuesta entender. Y a Shuji le pasa igual.

-¿Igual? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Akira sonrió y amenazó con abalanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo en público. Shuji le dijo que si hacía eso, lo dejaría durmiendo en las calles aunque estuvieran en su apartamento. Akira le contestó que no tendría ganas de echarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque hoy la luna hablará muy alto… -canturreó Akira y siguieron caminando.

Shuji entendería en la noche.


End file.
